Field of Technology
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
Discussion of the Related Art
A flat panel display (FPD) is widely used for a desktop monitor, a laptop, a personal distal assistant (PDA), and any other mobile computer or mobile phone terminal, because the FPD is effective in achieving miniaturization and lightness. The FPD includes a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), a field emission display (FED), and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
The OLED display has a fast response speed and a wide viewing angle, and is able to produce brightness with high luminous efficiency. Generally, an OLED display uses a scan transistor, which is turned on by a scan signal, to apply a data voltage to a gate electrode of a driving transistor, and enables an OLED to emit light using the data voltage supplied the driving transistor. In addition, the OLED display uses an emission control signal to perform switching of the driving transistor and a high-potential voltage input terminal.
Driving circuits generating a scan signal and an emission control signal may be formed in a bezel area of a display panel by using a gate in panel (GIP) scheme. Recently, methods for reducing the bezel area have been studied to satisfy user demands. However, it is difficult to reduce the size of the bezel area because of a GIP circuit.